


Hermione Bond

by Blueangle97



Series: Hermione Bond [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hermione before hogwarts, Hermione's back story, Hermione's parents, Holmes Family, James Bond and Q, James Bond's daughter, M/M, Q is a Holmes, james Bond and Q parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueangle97/pseuds/Blueangle97
Summary: What if Hermione's parents weren't just boring Dentists? What if she was the daughter of James Bond and the Quartermaster of MI6!





	1. A Difficult situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, although I've been reading them for years. I have a learning disability similar to Dyslexia called Dyscrafia, because of this my writing sucks. I'm hopeing that by writing more I'll improve. If you see a mistake please let me know and I'll fix it. 
> 
> I've recently become rather taken withe the idea of Hermione being James and Q's Daughter. We never really hear much about her family life or friends outside of Hogwarts. She could be Really bossy because of not having spent much time with people her own age. In this story James is a bit younger, in order to fit into the time line I imagined he needs to be about 33 at the beginning of the story, I picture Q about 24. Constructive criticism welcome. Rude comments will be ignored. :)

James was in a rather difficult situation. And not the the type of difficult situation that meant being on the wrong end of a gun, or blowing up a building with himself inside. Those he could get out of. Instead he found himself in the middle of a remote part of Brazil, with an empty gun and no way to contact MI6. That wasn't really a problem either, the problem would be the three month old baby that had been left in his care by it's mother. And if he was to believe the Mother than that would make him the father. He had never really considered what being parent would be like, bouth him and his partner worked long unorthodox hours. It wasn't very practical for a double o agent to emotionally attache them selves to someone so helpless. He now realized that with how often he was required to seduce marks and targets, he was bound to get some of them pregnant. Probably the only reason this hadn't happened before was because he ended up killing most of the people he slept with. Regardless of how it had come to be, he was now responsible for a tiny fragile being. He would have to find some to make documents for her before he could work on getting the two of them back to London. He didn't know what he would do after that but hopefully Q wouldn't be too upset. Although his partner of four years understood it was part of his job, he tried not bring home any reminders of those he'd slept with for work purposes. At least in London the baby would have a good chance of getting adopted. People liked babies, they were small and innocent. The little girl looked up at him with soft brown eyes filled with intelligence. He didn't need a DNA test to tell him that she was his, something in him just knew. 

Q hung his dripping rain coat by the doors as he came in. He hadn't left MI6 in almost 9 days, serviveing off a few short naps on the couch in his office. Eve had finally come down and forced him to go home. Not only did he have 004, 008, and 005 on high risk missions, but when he wasn't running coms he was searching for James. 007 had gone dark 28 days earlier, this wasn't unusual but it still worried Q. He went too the kitchen to make himself an Earl Grey and refill the cats automatic feeder. He was used to having the apartment to himself but it still always felt lonely without James. He heard the piter pater of feet as his two cats came running. He felt a stab of guilt when he realized how much they must have missed him. He was away for days at a time often, but not usually for so long. His oldest cat Linux came and rubbed against his leg. He had acquired the small black cat shortly after starting university. On his way back to his shabby apartment one night, he came across a kitten left in a box in an alley. When he'd started working at MI6 he went to a shelter and found paradox. He needed another cat to keep Linux company. Paradox was a part Siamese Diva. Paradox was galaring at him from the doorway, she was two thirds black with a white tummy and white paws. For him she was extremely affectionate, when she wasn't holding a grudge. But almost everyone else she wouldn't allow near her. Eve she had adored right from the start. But it had taken almost two years for her to warm up to James. It suddenly sunk in how tiered he was. Eve had threatened to knock him out and return him home again, if she saw him back at work in the next 48 hours. As worried as he was all he could do was wait,. James usualy had a good reason for going dark, he knew how worried Q got. All he could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2 someone's at the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually won't be able to update more than once or twice a week. Currently I've just finished moving to London so my schedule is a bit hectic. Chapters will get longer eventually, I only have a rough idea where this is going. If you have any ideas please feel free to message me.

Q opened his eyes, still half asleep to the sound an alarm on his phone. Telling him someone was attempting to open his front door. He grabbed the gun from his night table and crept towards the kitchen to investigate. His security was extremely advanced and would normally deal with anyone un authorized, but he couldn't think of friends that would be popping in for a visit at 3AM. He half hoped It might be James, but the logical part of his brain supplied James was a spy and whom ever was attempting to enter his flat was anything but quiet. Even in his half asleep state he had remembered to grab his glasses. So when he turned on the Light he could only blink at the strange sight awaiting him. There was James standing in the door way looking more tired than Q had ever seen him. He was holding something small that was moving. Q momentarily contemplated the idea he might be dreaming, before deciding that James coming home with another cat was not something even he would dream up. James didn't mind the cats but he was really a dog person. He really hoped the little raged bundle was a cat, another cat he could deal with. Cats mostly looked after themselves, but a puppy they would not have time for. He ran forward to kiss James, thinking only of wanting physical proof that he was really there. He would deal with raged bundle after he had confirmed James was not to badly injured, or something he dreamed up. Just as he reached him James put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Q was confused why on earth would James shush him. Then he looked at the bundle, really looked. It was small and pink and human, it was a baby. "James Andrew Bond why on earth do you have a baby?" He whispered shouted. He immediately regretted his actions when the small child began to squirm and whine from being woken. James didnt look the slightest bit concerned he began humming as he bounced her up and down lightly. Q was even more convinced then before that he had dreamed the moment up entirely. "Perhaps we should go to bed and I'll explain in the morning" said James tiredly, he was still lightly bouncing the baby. Q realized then how worn down he looked. He decided that it really was something that could wait till morning. "Where will it sleep he said softly", "she" corrected James, "she will sleep on the bed I suppose, if we put her between us she can't roll off". Q accepted this answered and started back towards their bedroom.

The agent placed the baby on the bed well he grabbed a set of clothes to Chang into. He walked towards the bathroom to shower before he changed. Q sat down on the bed and looked down at the small human sleeping there. He realized with a jolt that he features were rather familiar. She had a slightly more angular face but he could definitely see James in her. The cats were sound asleep on the bed and had yet to come investigate this new creature. Q smiled as he picked her up and moved her to the centre of the king sized bed, where she would be safe. He stroked the dark brown tuft on top of her hair, and took a moment to think about what they would do next. Although he couldn't see any room for a baby in their lives, he already found the idea of giving her up heart wrenching. He couldn't imagine life without knowing his family, as exasperating as his brothers could be. They would figure it out. Although there were always the risks that came with working for MI6, at least if she was him and James they could protect her. He was getting ahead of himself she could already have a home. Maybe he was just really tiered, seeing glimpses of his partner that weren't there. Perhaps she already had a family, a family frantically searching for her. He selfishly hoped not, he hadn't even known of her existence for an hour but already felt that she belonged there. What ever happened they would make it work.


	3. Chapter 3 Q gets the shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't usually post this much but I have some extra time this week.

007 woke to the sound of a fusing baby, this was unfortunately routine by now. The first few times he had felt panicked, at a loss as for what to do. Trying to get himself and an infant out of Brazil was not any easier than one would think. He had been unable to have any documents made for her. So with the organization who's headquarters he had blown up, well assassinating their leader hot on his tail. He managed to get the two of them on a freight ship bound for Europe. Keeping her quiet had been a feat in itself, luckily she slept most of the time. Finding suitable food for an infant was another mater entirely. He had managed most of the time, but he hoped to have her checked out by an MI6 doctor as soon as possible. He himself also had a poorly stitched bullet wound he'd received from a close call with the goons chasing him. It wasn't serious at the moment. But he should probably have it re stitches with something other than dental floss. Generally he avoided medical like the plague. But he knew from experience a quick visit now, would be better than the week he would spend if he went into septic shock. He picked up the little girl and started walking toward the kitchen. 

It looked as though Q had already left for work. He was surprised at how calm Q had been the night before, but he had been half asleep. Hopefully he wasn't to furious with James. He went to the fridge in hopes of finding something an infant could consume. Unfortunately the fridge didn't contain anything even he would be willing to consume. This was quite a normal discovery after returning from a long term mission. Q didn't cook, he survived off tea and take out. James had been quite shocked to discover the first time he tried to make Q breakfast, that the only thing Q owned kitchen wise  
was a kettle. Since he had moved in with all his kitchen ware the cupboards no longer baren. James loved to cook, he tried to pre prepare meals for his lover for when he was away. But this only led to the discovery that Q barely ate when he wasn't home reminding him to do so. While Eve tried to help by ensuring food was brought to him in Q branch, and occasionally showing up at the flat with take out. It still only helped when he was willing to eat. Now he just had to figure out how to get something for the poor little girl to eat. She was still fussing, making sure he understood she was hungry. He would normally just walk the two blocks too the shop. Unfortunately one could not simply stroll into the local grocery carrying a dirty baby wrapped in a diaper made of old rags. Someone would surely call CPS. He really wished Q hadn't left for work so early. James understood his partner probably wanted as little to do with the baby as possible, but he was really stuck. 

Q struggled to properly line up his hand with the scanner. He had been unable to sleep after James had come back. As soon as the shops were open he got dressed and went out. He had perchased several sleepers for the baby, diapers, bottles, formula and a large purple stuffed cat. Google had all the information one could ever need on preparing for a baby. He had almost taken the SUV so he could get a crib and proper furniture. But realized he was getting ahead of him self. He had also stopped at the grocery on his way home and acquired food for him and James. He often overlooked the grocery shopping but in this case he needed milk for tea. The Quartermaster realized he had gotten a bit over enthusiastic about baby shopping. Perhaps he didn't need that many onesies for a baby that would most likely not be staying. The purple cat had been a last minute addition to the cart, it was too fuzzy and adorable. 

"Q?" Asked James as Q came marching into the house laden down with what looked shopping bags. Why on earth would his partner not be at work. Q didn't miss work for anything. He did take scheduled and sometimes forced days off, but he didn't miss work. As far as he knew their were at least two double O agents in the field at the moment. MI6 would not send him home without a very good reason. Q placed the bags on the counter before he started o dig through them. He pulled out a package of what were definitely diapers and a pink sleeper with little blue police boxes on it. "Put this on her well I get a bottle warmed up" the Quarter master ordered. Happy to have proper diapers for her he took her to the bathroom and laid her down on some towels. 

 

When James returned to the kitchen with the now clean, properly dressed and much happier baby. Q was placing a bottle on the counter that was already occupied by a plate of marmalade toast. James picked up the bottle and offered it to the hungry baby who exepted without hesitation. "Don't you have work?" he asked as he grabbed some toast. "No, I'm off for the next 36 hours". "Eve's doing I assume replied James", Q simply nodded. "Now I do believe an explanation is in order" said Q. "I assume you've been dark for the last month because of trying to stay as under the raider as much as possible. But your really going to have to explain how you ended up with a baby". James paused for a moment tying to figure out how to start. " she's mine", "her mother left her in my care after I finished my mission in Brazil". He looked at Q not sure wether to expect anger at the fact he had not been carful, or jealousy from the physical reminder that bond could not always remain faithful. To his surprise Q only looked lost in thought. "What do you know of the Mother?" Q asked. "She's an assassin who works for the highest bidder. She changes her accent often, looks Eastern European. She goes by the name Scarlet A". "So she wont be comming back for the baby?" Stated Q. "No she's really not the parenting type." James shuddered thinking of some of her kills. "Well I guess we'll have to start thinking of names" said Q.


	4. How about Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying the story despite my poore writing skills!

James starred at his lover in shock, but Q kept rambling on. "Hmm well I can register her mostly on the computer, but I'll need the equipment in Q branch to make her proper documents. We'll also have to make a convincing cover story." "But Q we can't keep her" James said softly. We don't have the time". "Well that we can workout! We can more than afford a child money wise, if we have to we can higher an MI6 approved nanny. For now she can come to work with me when your away. There is no way we are simply dropping her off at an orphanage." James felt a surge of happiness, he didn't realize till that moment how attached he had become to the little girl. He had tried to keep a firm grip on his emotions towards her for the last month. Constantly reminding himself not to become attached every time she reached to be picked up or wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. The idea that he would have a chance to protect her, to see her grow up, Made his heart soar. 

 

Q was lost in thought, how did people normally name children. It was such a small think with such a massive impact on the child's life. According to google some people asked for opinions from their parents, or named their children after relatives. As much as he loved his parents he did not want their impute on the naming of children. He and his two brothers had ended up with some of the most bizarre names you could think of. But he did have a grand mother he was particularly found of. "James? What about Hermione as a first name, after my Nana. With the middle name being Elizabeth after your mother." James looked thoughtful for a moment " Hermione Elizabeth Bond Holmes, It's perfect!" He smiled brightly. Q looked stunned for a moment " your adding my last name to hers too?" He said brightly. "Of course she's just as much yours as mine". Q smiled one of the brightest smiles James had ever seen. "I think I'll take the week of work. You'll be on mandatory respite for the next month anyway, but you need to go in today or tomorrow for debriefing. We should go to the shops with the SUV and pick up proper baby furniture, we'll need a change table, crib, baby bathe, car seat, and stroller at the very least." Q rambled off looking exited.

 

It was almost dinner by the time they got back to the house. After driving to several baby stores to pick out what Q claimed was the safest crib available. They ended up at a home design store where they decided on purple walls to go with an oak crib. Newly named Hermione had been extremely compliant as she was carried in and out of the shops in her new car seat. James placed the seat that contained the sleeping baby on the table so he could start dinner. Q was setting up the new furniture in the soon to be nursery. As soon as Q was finished what he was doing he hoped to go change clothes. He was rather glad he had chosen to wear a T-shirt and jeans as his front was decorated by several spit up stains courtesy of Hermione. 

 

Q had given up on horridly translated crib building instructions, it was put together at least, even if that was due to a masters in engineering rather then crumpled paper. He left the cats to their investigation of the new furnishings. James was still looking extremely worn out he noticed, now that the excitement had worn off a bit he was feeling rather exhausted himself. He gently picked up Hermione's carrying seat and brought her too the living room so James could shower and he could catch up on some computer work. He had sent R an email earlier that morning letting her know that he would like to take the week off is she thought she could handle things. She had told him not to worry she would call him in the case of an emergency. At that exact moment his Phone dinged to alert him someone was ringing the doorbell. He checked the camera to see a very worried looking Eve. He didn't have the slightest clue what would case her such distress, he keyed in the code on his phone so she could enter and stood to greet her. Eve stalked into the room still looking extremely worried, she hugged him as soon as she was in arms reach. "Are you okay?" She asked, Q was about to reply with "why wouldn't I be!" When James walked in. "Oh thank god! " she said when she saw the now extremely confused double o. She walked up to him as is she planed to hug him as well before smacking him on the shoulder. " Why the Hell haven't you reported in to work, we thought you were still in the field." She yelled. Then Hermione began to fuss, not at all pleased at being woken. James glared at Eve before going to pick up the distraught baby. "I'll go prepare a bottle" said Q, she still preferred James although she seemed fascinated by Q James was more familiar. Eve stood shocked watching James now cooing and rocking the infant. "So when exactly we're you going to tell me about my new nice?" She asked. Q rolled his eyes as he walked back into the room bottle in hand, "we've been a bit preoccupied". "Well I can understand forgetting to report to M that 007 wasn't dead, but forgetting to informed your best friend that you had a become a parent. I thought when you requested time off that something must have happened to James. I came over a soon as I got off, thinking of various horrible situations you could have gotten yourself into." "It's complicated but if you would like to stay for dinner we'll explain how James ended up bringing us home a baby. "

 

After they had explained the whole story to Eve, whom had agreed to keep it a secret for the time being on the grounds that she would be godmother. Q had taken Hermione to change her and give her a night time feeding. They had decided to put her in a bassinet in their room, at least until she was a little older. James felt dreadful, the skin around the bullet wound on his abdomen was red and angry. He had felt slightly nauseous all through dinner, luckily Q hadn't noticed his lack of appetite. The nausea was now accompanied by a headache and mild fever. He grabbed an paracetamol from the bathroom cupboard before joining Q in bed. Q cuddled into him still smiling before drifting off to sleep.


	5. R watches Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is all right I have very limited medical knowledge so this is all google. I have an outline planned for his now! Book one will more Q, James and Hermione it will focus on her early childhood up until Hogwarts. Book 2 will mostly Hermione at Hogwarts. Book 3 will be after Hogwarts. I don't have much planned pairing wise and that will never play a huge part in the story. It definitely will not be Ron/Hermione I always found their personalitys too different. It will also not be Harry/Hermione they seem more like brother and sister. I have an idea for an OC for Hermione but I'm not sure how it will workout. Sorry for the longish authors note ~ Silver

Q's alarm rang at 4AM telling him it was time to feed Hermione. He decided not to wake James as he slipped out of bed to warm up a bottle. He was surprised that James hadn't been woken by the small lamp he turned on to see, years in the field had left him a very light sleeper. When Hermione had finished he turned off the light and lay back down on the bed. When he rolled to be closer to James he could instantly feel a feverish heat raiding of the double o, he got up to turn on the overhead light. James only stirred, his shirt was damp with sweat and a red stain starting to form on his side. Q pulled up the edge of his t-shirt to see a poorly stitched slightly oozing wound, it was definitely infected. He really wished he had asked James earlier if he was injured, it was usually one of his first questions. He considered his options, if he could wake James up he could help him to the car and drive him to MI6. If he couldn't wake James he would have to call for a medical transport vehicle. He decided he would get the baby in her carrying case and ready before he tried to rouse his partner. 

 

He tried calling James name several times as well as shaking his shoulder before he moved on to his last resort, “007 report” he snapped, James open his eyes grogaly looking slightly panicked before realizing where he was. “Can you stand if you lean on me?” asked Q. It took two tries but eventually James was able to stand, with Q taking a good deal of his weight. They started towards the door James was to out of it to question what they were doing. Once James was seated in the car he went back to grab the baby, he quickly texted medical letting them know the situation.

When they arrived in the underground parking there was already a team waiting with a gurney. They quickly whisked the double o away leaving Q to park the car and grab the baby. By the time he got down to medical James had already been taken away to be examined. He sad down with the car seat and let the worry take over. He had mastered the art of being calm and collected in the face of disaster, he took pride in his ability to block his emotions and sort through things logically. Now, with nothing left to keep his mind occupied, it ran off with a number of things that could go wrong. James had certainly ended up in worse condition than he was now, but it was still a reminder that no matter how many times he pulled off miracles and made it home, he was still only human. 

After an hour Q was finally allowed to see James, Dr. Fowler had explained that although it was sepsis it wasn't too serious because it had been caught so quickly. If Q had waited till Morning to seek treatment, James would probably have ended up with septic shock. He almost cried when he walked into the private room. James was hooked up to multiple IVs, several monitors and an oxygen mask. Sara, one of the nurses was taking a blood sample, she smiled sympathetically when she saw him. She was known for her no nonsense attitude and was almost as proficient in dealing with stubborn agents as Q, but she was also very kind and patient. Hermione chose that moment to make herself known, she had woken up 20 minutes earlier and been mostly content to play with her hands. “Who's this little one?” Asked Sara bending down to get a closer look when she finished taking the sample, “she's absolutely adorable!”. Q smiled lightly “ this is Hermione our daughter” it suddenly hit him what a huge thing this was. How could he look after a tiny fragile creature when he couldn't even notice his partner had a deadly infection. What if something happened to James, would he be able to take care of her. He shook his head, now was not the time, right now he had to focus on helping his lover and caring for Hermione. 

 

R decided this was definitely one of the strangest things she had ever walked into the staff room in Q branch to find. That was including the time several minions had fitted Roombas with weapons and programmed them to fight over dust bunnies. Next to the stove stood a half asleep Q in what looked like pyjamas warming what appeared to be a pink babies bottle. “Sir?She tried Q? Quartermaster?”. He finally notice her, “Oh I didn't see you there good morning R”. “I thought you were off for the week.” “well I was but unfortunately 007 ended up in medical so I might as well do some work well I'm here.” That still didn't really explain the pyjamas, her boss then leaned down and picked up a small blanketed bundle out of a carrier and offered it the bottle. She began to make herself a coffee and Q a tea, he didn't look anymore rested than he was when he was sent home. “How about I watch the little one while you go shower and change”. It wasn't uncommon for staff to sometimes stay at MI6 for days on end when required. For this reason they had a full kitchen as well as showers and locker rooms. Q smiled and sipped his tea, “ thank you R, I really appreciate it”.

 

When Q came back, feeling much more like himself, most of the minions had arrived. He was greeted by the usual good mornings and several exclamations of congratulations. He wasn't really sure what he was being congratulated for. When he walked into the staff room he figured it out, little Hermione was sitting in her car seat surveying her group of admirers. Probably a quarter of q branch staff were in the room all exclaiming in hushed voices how adorable she was, she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. “All right off to work with you!” He said smiling, He thanked R and grabbed Hermione's seat. Medical and Q branch were conveniently located right next to each other. Both were situated in the most protected area of the building. It was helpful for Q when for when James was stuck in medical, he could easily stay close to his partner but still work. Hermione had fallen asleep again, she would need another bottle in 4 hours. Unlike hospitals medical didn't have visiting hours, they even provided comfortable reclining chairs for the visitors that refused to leave. Q decided he had far to much experience sleeping in these chairs as sat down in the room. His lover looked no better then when he had left to feed the baby. Dr. Fowler had said he would probably be there for at least 3-4 days. He was currently receiving aggressive antibiotics via IV. Hermione began to fuss in her sleep so he picked her up to wrap both of them in the blanket medical had provided. He immediately felt better with the warm bundle tucked safely to his chest, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. M meets Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry I'm so behind posting this. I've had multiple school assignments due this week as well as the London Film and Comic Con on the weekend. From now on I will always post on Friday and try to post other chapters when I have time. I will never ever abandon a story, I am however a terrible procrastinator so if Im taking to long please feel free to bug me.

James awoke to the all too familiar beeping that usually meant he had fallen into the clutches of MI6’s medical unit. He was trained not to open his eyes the moment he woke up, although he wasn't sure if he had the energy to open them at the moment anyways. He focused on his other senses. He could feel the Stinging irritation of an IV in his arm, as well as multiple tubes and monitors attached to him. This combined with the previously noted beeping and the fact he felt like he had been run over by a truck all led to the conclusion he was in medical. The problem being he couldn't remember why he would be in medical, he very clearly remembered going to sleep in his own bed. Deciding it was safe he managed to peel his eyes open, sure enough he was met by the familiar white washed ceiling of medical. He turned his head enuf he could just see his sleeping Quartermaster and daughter. Q was fast asleep mouth half open with Hermione tucked in his arms. The baby was holding a fist full of Q's shirt well she slept peacefully. He tried to roll onto his side so he could see them without straining his neck, and was painfully reminded of the forgotten bullet wound. He realized now that it was the most probable cause for his current circumstances. He held back several choice words so as not to wake Q only to have the alarm go off on one of the bloody monitors due to a sudden spike in heart rate. Q's head shot up, but he smiled when he saw James was awake. "Your awake!" he said with a light smile. James attempted to speak but his words came out as a rasp. Q slowly got up and quietly placed Hermione in James’s arms, “I’ll go fetch someone and get you something to drink.” Said Q as he placed a kiss on his partners forehead before leaving the room. 

 

By the evening James was well enough to have the oxygen mast switched for a cannula. Although he was still bed bound in his nest of wires and tubes. Q finally caught up on sleep and was spending some time with his emails on his laptop. Luckily Q's minions were extremely loyal so the news of their new addition hadn't spread beyond Q branch. Q branch employees had taken too Hermione immediately, her car seat had been upgraded so that it could now self rock and play soft music. Q smiled watching her sleep peacefully. It was amazing how Hermione just fit, like a little pice they didn't know was missing. She was happily dozing in her her new and improved carrier well Q worked. James had fallen asleep shortly after refusing to consume his hospital mush dinner. Q powered down his laptop, and picked up Hermione. She was rather stoic for such a young baby, she did fuss occasionally but usually with good reason. Although Q had discovered she slept longer if she was being held. Q tucked the blanket around them for the second night and closed his eyes. 

 

The next morning Q was woken by a rather grumpy looking M knocking on the door frame. Q knew him well enough not to take it seriously. Mallory would never replace the M who had hired him but they did get on quite well. They both had very similar goals for MI6 as well as a shared interest in prolonging the life of their agents rather then replacing them. “May I ask 007 why you did not immediately report to me after returning to British soil” he said still looking disappointed. James was sitting propped up on pillows, neither seemed to notice Q was awake. “ well after I finished the mission I had a situation that complicated my return, after I was home I became rather distracted, and that's how I landed myself in my current circumstances.”, James stated with a hint of sarcasm. Q decided now was the best moment to bring Hermione’s existence to their boss. Q cleared his throat, “sir I would like you to meet Hermione, our daughter.” 

M had taken the news extremely well considering. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest by the fact James had fathered a child with someone he seduced in the field, or that they planned to keep her. He didn't ask who the mother was, or how they could possibly attempt to care for a baby with such demanding jobs. He did however insist that James take at least the next 6 months off of missions as “punishment” for not checking in. He would be asked to train some of the new agents and be available for Q branch weapons testing when required. Q unfortunately was too important to be away for any great length of time but he did have two week vacation he could take as long as he was available for emergencies. They had told pretty much everyone now Q realized. All their friends were MI6, although Alec was still undercover in Rusia for another 2 months. Knowing James he would probably find the most unexpected way to spring it on his best friend. He would also have to find some way to break it to his parents, who were not yet aware of James. His parents wouldn't have a problem with James being a guy it was that he hadn't had the time to figure out an explanation. His parents and brothers believed he worked for a high end computer security company. He was quite sure they would be thrilled that he had found someone, they would also love having a granddaughter to spoil. His mother had given up hope on such a thing as neither him or his brothers had any plans for children. However he had waited 4 year to introduce James they could probably wait a bit longer to meet Hermione.


	7. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this is so late I've had several assignments for school due this week, as well as a nasty cold. I will try to make the next chapter extera long. As you can probably tell this will be a minor crossover with Sherlock as well. I don't have any plans to bring any Sherlock characters in in a major way, but I always picture Q as being a Holmes.

It had now been almost 4 months since Hermione had come into their lives. Nights that had previously been spent on romantic dinners and bedroom activities, were now filled with diaper changes and catching up on sleep. Q was not someone who required more that a few hours of rest each night. He could easily go two nights with out sleeping, often going several days on only short naps. Even he found himself utterly exhausted with havering to get up to feed the new addition every few hours. James took most of the night feedings, as he didn't have to work in the morning. But they were both light sleepers, if either one of them got up it was sure to wake the other. 

Q still hadn't found a way to tell his parents, at this rate he decided he might as well surprise them for Christmas. Christmas was in just over a week, he didn't make it to his parents every year but every 5 years his mother demanded that they all get together. Thankfully the mandatory family Christmas wasn't till the next year, but since his parents were going to be home, he told them he would come for Christmas Eve until Boxing Day. It wasn't just him and his brothers that were often unavailable for the holidays, his parents were quite busy themselves. They hadn't slowed down at all in their retirement, they were always off holiday in the south of France or diving in Australia. They hadn't traveled much until after Q had left home. An incident that had happened when he was eleven, visiting family friends in New Zealand had left him terrified of planes. He was totally fine with heights but he wasn't capable of even sitting in a plane on the ground without suffering a panic attack. On the very rare occasions when he had no alternative means of travel he used sleeping pills, but it was still extremely stressful. 

Q was trying his best not to panic, they were about 20 minutes away from his childhood home, when he realized the extent of what he was springing on his elderly parents. Not only was he showing up with the boyfriend he had never mentioned, but with the granddaughter they had never met. James placed his hand on his as they drove up to the house and gave him his most reassuring smile. Any plans to slowly introduce James and Hermione to his parents flew out the window, the moment they were parked. His parents were walking out to greet him. He took one last deep breath and opened the passenger door. “Mom, Dad!” he smiled as he walked up to them and hugged them both. He heard James approach behind him carrying sleeping Hermione. His mother had spotted James and was looking curiously at him. He decided he might as well get it over with. “Mom, Dad, this is my partner James and our daughter!” His father was absolutely frozen in shock. Q felt quite bad for springing it on them so quickly. His mother however didn't miss a beat, she immediately hugged Q again this time with tears in her eyes. This is the best Christmas present you could have possibly brought home Quadarius. 

It had not taken Mr. Holmes long to get over his shock, before he smiled one of the brightest smiles Q had ever seen and walked over to shake James hand. His parents had now spent the last 3 hours taking turns holding their new granddaughter, who didn't seem to mind the attention in the slightest. It was just Q sitting in the kitchen with his mother sipping tea well James was in the sitting room chatting with Q's father. Both his parents had been instantly charmed by James of course. He missed his brothers, but he was very glad they were not there at the moment with their deductions. James was a double-o agent for a reason, he was exceptionally skilled at controlling his body language. He needed to be able to hide the fact he was a skilled assassin or he would make a very poor spy. But Q wasn't sure if James Bonds skills were a match for his older brothers. The last thing he needed was them shouting at him for dating an assassin. Q had never had much interest in deductions, he had the skills but he never chose to refine them. He had a lot more interest in machinery and computers as a child, partly out of a need to be different, as the youngest. He had a also learned not to show off quite as much. As a result his family had no idea the extent off his skills. They believed he worked for Global Imports as head of their IT department. Even his oldest brother who was practically the British Government and mostly ran MI5 had no idea he worked for MI6. Q worked very hard to keep it that way, he knew his job was dangerous but he loved it. He had been recruited by MI6 before he had even finished his first year at Cambridge, at age 14. He had then continued to finish multiple degrees well working with them. He had been made Quartermaster exactly a month after graduating. And his brothers though he was the slow one.


	8. Chapter 8

 

I’m really really I thought this was already posted back in December. Next chapter is done I just need to edit and the one after that is 3/4 written. Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos they brighten my day! ~ Silver 

 

 

 

They had ended up spending an extra two days with Q's parents. Q felt nostalgic as they got back in the car to return to London. It was the most pleasant visits he had shared with his parents in a very long time. They had absolutely loved James and were of course thrilled with their unexpected grand daughter. They made Q promise to return for Easter as well, Q happily agreed knowing there was absolutely no way his brothers would be coming. While he would miss his parents he was ready to return to London and of course Q branch. R was keeping him updated but it still felt odd to be away for so long. It wasn't until late in the evening that they arrived home, they hadn't left Holmes manor until tea time and had ended up stopping on the way for a quick dinner. Q immediately felt something off when he walked thru the door, James was retrieving the bags well he brought Hermione in. He quietly texted James and not thinking of the wide awake baby in his arms, drew his gun and kept into the living room towards the soft breathing he could here coming from the sofa. He recognized James foot steps behind him and slowly backed up closer to the kitchen, hoping to use the counters as cover if needed. Well Q ducked behind the counter with Hermione, James approached the sofa where the mysterious breathing was originating. Luckily little Hermione seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation and remained somber. Q could vaguely make out James outline reaching the couch when another figure sprung up and launched it’s self at him. Both figures fell on to the coffee table, breaking it with their bodies. It took 30 seconds of their rolling around attempting to pin the other for Q to recognize the mysterious couch surfer. Luckily James had dropped his gun in the fray and both were only left with their bare hands, not that either needed more to kill. Q stood up knowing there was never any danger and turned on the light. His plan failed however, as both figures were so caught up in their fight they did not seem to immediately recognize one another. Q was just about to attempt to verbally break up the fight when he himself was startled by a high pitch voice yelling “Da Stop”. Both figures froze each recognizing the other. James who was currently pinned on the remains of the glass coffee table by Alec smiled. “Ah Alec I didn't know you were back yet, How was Russia?”. “Cold, and unfriendly as usual.” Stated 006. “I got in a few hour ago, and since I don't currently have a home, I thought I would borrow yours”. Q was to busy staring at his daughter to care what was being said. He was mentally going over what just happened he must have miss herd, although it was not uncommon for babies to start attempting to sound out words at 6 months Hermione was only 5 months. And it hadn't just been a sound or a squeal but a very clear and concise, he must of partially imagined it he decided. She had most likely formed a sound close to what he herd and his brain was attempting to make sense of it. When again the baby in his arms who could barely hold her head up said even louder ”Da Stop” At that James looked up from the floor where he was still pined, “Did she Just?” He said with shock. “So It wasn't just me then” said Q, now grinning from ear to ear. James shoved off a very confused Alec to fuss over his little princess. Q and James's attempts to get Hermione to repeat her statement were completely ignored, as she was locked in a starring contest with Alec. Whom was suffering a rare bought of speechlessness. The next morning Q came downstairs to find James attempting to teach Alec how to feed Hermione. She happened to be an extremely fussy baby so most of the food put in front of her ended up on her parents, rather than in her moth. James was having trouble containing his laughter well Alec was holding the spoon out for Hermione. She was stubbornly refusing to open her mouth for Alec as she surveyed him with her overly intelligent eyes, as if contemplating wether he was worthy of feeding her. When it came to being carried around or entertained she was happy with anyone but as far as food and bottle she refused them from anyone that wasn’t one of her daddies. Q snapped a quick photo before either of them had noticed him. He made it to the Kettle before making his presence known, they may have been 00s but he could be just an quiet when he wanted to. Alec had been absolutely enthralled by Hermione the night before but only had a few minutes to get to know her before Q took her to bed and sent the two agents to clean up the remains of the coffee table and deal with any injuries that had been obtained in their scuffle. James got up to give him a morning kiss and Alec continued his stair down with the baby. “You might as well give up now Alec, she won’t even take food from my mother” he called over. It was true his poor mother had spent a good deal of time trying to get Hermione to take food from her. “He’s actually doing better, she hasn’t thrown anything at him in almost 10 minuets” snorted James. Q simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to making his morning tea. Since Hermione had come into their lives Q would actually use his days off. Rather then spending his weekends at work with James testing new weapons, they now invested time in more family friendly activities. They were currently spending the day at Kew gardens. It was perfect for them to get out of the city but for Q to still be close to MI6 in case he was needed. Q was putting away the remains of their evening picnic well James lay on the grass with Hermione, who was happily perched on top of him as she watched the planes fly over. James smiled as Q lay down next to him on the grass. Hermione looked away from the planes long enough to reach and grab a handful of her other parents shirt, before looking up for planes. James smiled it was hard to imagine that less then 6 months ago it had just been the two of them. It was an entirely new experience learning to be a parent and not something he ever thought he would undertake. But Q had changed everything about the way he lived his life in a way no one else could. It was completely unheard of for a double-o to be in a committed relationship. A few had attempted relationships outside of MI6 but they failed with in a few months. MI6 actually encouraged dating within the agency as long as the romance was kept out of work. It was still difficult for field agents however as most people were not okay withe the idea that their boyfriend/girlfriend was regularly sleeping with other people for work. Q however was, It was easy for him to separate what James did in the field form his relationship with him. He closed his eyes for a moment simply enjoying the early spring evening with James and their daughter. He herd James whisper something to Hermione but didn’t bother opening his eyes until he felt a tiny hand patting his face. Present she said clearly and held her hand over Q’s face. He really hoped it wasn’t a insect she had picked up, it didn’t help that James seemed to be holding back a grin. Q sat up and held his hand out, at least then if it was a bug he could throw it back on the grass. James was also sitting up with a Hermione sitting on the blanket beside him. Why thank you dear he said as she reached and dropped the possible creepy crawly into his out stretched hand. It took him a moment to realize what he had been handed, his Breath caught in his throat. “Are you serious” he said, looking up at James tears beginning to cloud his vision. In the palm of his hand sat a wide platinum band with a black stone Strip running through the the middle, and a very small engraving on the inside. It was very clearly an engagement ring. I love you Q, more than you can possibly imagine, and I would be absolutely honoured it you would be content to marry me. Q threw himself at James pushing him to the ground and kissing him well Hermione clapped having no idea what was so exiting only knowing her parents were excited so she wanted to join in.


End file.
